stevenson_ddfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynda
A dragonborn wizard known for her good deeds and kindness. Biography Early Life Lynda Haiden is a young wizard, the last dragonborn outlander, one of the many adopted daughters of Everly and Dimitri Hall, Arlian's ward and apprentice, and former lady-servant of the Dwarven Inn. Lynda was adopted into the Hall family when she had just hatched from her egg, as she had been part of a dwarf experiment project--prominent in the block of towns she had grown up around--in which dragonborns would mate, producing eggs that would thus be bought and sold as servants. Lynda understood the works of being a servant at a very young age. At the mere age of three, she had become one of the head-servants at the Dwarven Inn, run and owned by the Hall family. It was her duty as a servant to clean and cook, and she was given the more harder tasks as part of her lowly status. The Hall family didn't associate her as family, but rather as a useful machine to increase their profits. When her or the other servants didn't work fast enough, they would promptly be whipped into speed. Master Dimitri usually did this himself, and Lynda still bears the marks of her past abuse. On one occasion, Dimitri Hall had had enough with Lynda's clumsiness despite her best efforts. She had accidentally spilt hot soup on a rich and prominent guest after he had kicked her in the knee for taking too long and forgetting to bring him exactly two, half-folded napkins. Dimitri Hall had called her in and beat her up, before the Halls kicked her out with nothing but the clothes on her back. Perhaps this played a part in the end to the experiment project concerning born servants. Lynda fled the town, seeking the comforts of the forest, when she came across a small wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. That is where she met a fellow dragonborn, Arlian Haiden, who would become her master in the arts of wizardry and be the father figure she never had before then. Through him did Lynda also associate with outlanders and believe her background as such. It was with Arlian that the hopes of the world were restored to her, and her growing love of law branched from his own beliefs in order and construct. She vowed to put an end to injustices such as she had witnessed in her old town, so that law would prevail over those seeking to set aside rules for their personal gains. It was also with Arlian and through her own personal experiences in which she learned to be weary of other races, tribes, and societies. One night, Arlian never returned from the market. Though Lynda began her search after a few days, nothing had turned up. He had merely disappeared from existence, so it seemed to her. She packed her things and started her travels, refusing to believe Arlian was dead and vowing to bring justice to those seeking it through the eyes of the law in hopes to find him one day and ultimately bring about peace to the lands. Ever since his disappearance, Lynda has suffered from awful visions every night of a coming disaster--an ominous storm of chaos--which she would do anything to prevent. The Aznean Cave Lynda heard about the Aznean Cave and believed it had some ties to the brooding storms in her visions, but could find nothing significant in the tunnels which she's explored, figuring there could potentially be many more paths yet to discover. She was the first person to ever completely explore the Aznean Cave and take its treasure and learn its secrets. She believes she alone has made it through the caves because the caves have tested her and found her pure of any evils that could tempt along the way. She gained a lot of appreciation and awe for her travels, which allowed her to further her journeys through important people. The Hunt For Duke Damian Most likely hearing about Lynda's Aznean cave accomplishment, the Mayor of Wreenwood tasked Lynda to create a team and hunt for Duke Damian von Smithers, which she believes could be a calling for her on the path to combatting the oncoming storms and potentially finding Arlian. Hungry for pancakes, Lynda goes to the Wreenwood Tavern and also finds a group of adventurers ready to join her for the adventure. She first meets the ranger Krakowski and although they get off to a rocky start, they bond over the fact that they both speak draconic. She then invites the rogue, Althea, and the cleric, Meow to join their merry band. Both accept on the account that they would be getting paid. Lynda then meets the charismatic half-elf Manus, whom Krakowski had invited. The Wishing Fountain Incident As they exit the tavern, the half-elf Manus decides to steal money from the Wreenwood wishing fountain. Lynda informs Manus that the money is going to an orphanage, to which Manus then puts the money back as a sign of good faith. Gobolf Merchant Incident The group meets an old, blind gobolf woman when looking to buy some supplies. Lynda waited for her companions to purchase items so their journey could continue. Meanwhile she would continue toward the bridge with Meow and Althea while Krakowski and Manus were looking at another shop. The Prince On their way across the Laeville bridge, Lynda is stopped by Prince Laeville Orion and Don Orion. Prince Laeville calls Lynda a "lizard", to which Manus and Krakowski respond negatively to. He then demands them to pay to cross. Krakowski ends up shooting Don, almost killing him, but Meow heals the boy. The boys let them through after Manus gives them an emblem that they had lost. As the boys head back, Don stops and explains to Lynda that they only wanted the money because "some armored guy" had stolen their money earlier. Feeling somewhat sorry for the boys, Lynda realizes that the man must have been Duke Damian. Personality Lynda Haiden is lawful good. She is portrayed as being honorable, guiding, compassionate, intelligent, and wise, known to help others in times of need. Though she is slow to trust due to her harsh past, she still manages to see the good in all she comes across and believes everyone should have a second chance in redeeming themselves from mistakes. She is also incredibly honest and careful in her decisions, knowing full well her actions' impacts on those around her. She is willing to sacrifice herself for the greater cause, and believes justice will be found through equal and just laws to benefit all. However, though Lynda is slow to trust, once someone gains her trust, it's difficult for her to lose that trust despite it being necessary at times to move on. She is also very honest to the point where she may make others angry through speaking her mind on things. Physical Description Lynda is 6'5 and weighing 230 lbs, making it difficult for her to blend in crowds as she's taller than most others which she comes across. At 3 years old, she had looked around the human age of 10 in her appearance, lending to her becoming a head servant at the Dwarves Inn in the span of a few years after her hatching. At 15 years old, she had reached adulthood in human years, and is currently age 17. Lynda also has difficulty blending in due to her small, fine red scales, which go hand-in-hand with her scarlet, fiery breath. She is tall and strongly built, with talon-like claws containing three fingers and a thumb per hand. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Skills and Abilities * Languages: Lynda speaks draconic, common, and celestial. * Music: Lynda is talented at playing the guitar and takes one wherever she goes as part of her outlander background. * Fire Breath: Lynda can emit a fire breath due to her Red Draconic Ancestry upon any creature in a 15 ft cone. The saving throw would be 8 +her constitution modifier and proficiency bonus, giving each creature a 2d6 of damage per failed saved and half damage on a successful save. She can only use it once until she takes a short or long rest. * Damage Resistance: Lynda has damage resistance to other Red Draconic Ancestry attacks. * Wanderer: Due to her outlander background, Lynda has a great memory for maps and geography, easily being able to recall layouts and features she's happened across. She can also find safe food and fresh water for up to five people per day if the land provides berries, game, water, etc. * School of Divination: Lynda practiced her skills in wizardry to seek clearer understandings of the present, past and future. * Divination Savant: The gold and time for new divination spells is cut in half in her ability to learn them. * Portent: Lynda experiences glimpses of the future. After finishing a long rest, she can roll two d20s in order to replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check of her or a creature she can see. She must rest again in order to repeat it. * Message: Lynda knows this cantrip that works within a 120ft range. She can point her finger towards a creature in range and whisper a message. The target can hear the message and can reply in a whisper which only she can hear. If she is familiar with the target, she can message the target behind a barrier but magical silence, 1 ft stone, 1 inch metal, thin sheet of lead, or 3 ft wood blocks the spell. * Minor Illusion: Lynda knows this cantrip that works in a 30ft range for the duration of a minute. She can create a sound or image of an object within range. The sound can be any sound, the object, however, must be no longer than a 5 ft cube. * Find Familiar: Lynda can cast a familiar, though it takes an hour to cast and she needs 10gp worth of charcoal, incense, and herbs burned by fire in a brass brazier. It lasts instantaneously and can take the form of a: bat, cat, crab, frog(toad), hawk, lizard, octopus, owl, poisonous snake, fish (quipper), rat, raven, sea horse, spider, or weasel that'll appear in an unoccupied space within range. It obeys her commands and can role its own initiative in combat but can't attack. It'll disappear when it gets to 0 hit points and reappear after it's casted again. When 100 ft of Lynda, the familiar can communicate telepathically with her, and she can both hear and see through her familiar but will be deaf and blind to her own senses during that time. She can also temporarily dismiss her familiar and/or change it upon casting again. * Fire Bolt: '''Lynda can cast at a range of 120 feet a mote of fire that'll hit a creature or object within range. The target takes 1d10 fire damage, and a flammable object hit by the spell ignites if not worn or carried. * '''Magic Missile: Lynda can cast at a range of 120 feet three glowing darts of magical force that hits a creature of her choice within range. It deals 1d4 + 1 force damage to the target which can either all hit one creature or several. With a 2nd level slot,her spell creates one more dart for each slot above 1st. * Sleep: Lynda can cast at a range of 90 feet under the duration of 1 minute a sleep spell, sending creatures into a magical slumber. She rolls a 5d8 which totals how many hit points of creatures the spell can affect. Creatures within 20 ft of a point chosen within range are affected in ascending order of their current hit points. Subtract the creature's hit points from the total before moving to the next. The creature's hit points must be equal to or less than the remaining total for that creature to be affected. When she casts this spell using a 2nd level spell slot+, she can roll an additional 2d8 for each slot level above 1st. * '''Spell slots: '''Lynda has 3 spell slots at level 2. Possessions * quarterstaff (1d6 + 2 attack) * hunting trap (probably a bear trap) * trophy from animal I killed * set of traveler's clothes * belt pouch of 20 gp * staff * component pouch: small leather belt pouch to hold components and special items needed to cast spells * explorer's pack: a backpack, bedroll, mess kit, tinderbox, 10 torches, 10 days of rations, waterskin, 50 ft hempen rope * a spell book * a guitar Relationships Althea Lynda thinks their relationship is legit, though she's suspicious of Althea's craftiness and if that may lead to trouble moving forward. Manus Lynda thinks Manus is a stuck up loser ever since the time he had ignorantly taken orphanage money from a well. Fortunately, he listened and put it back before the guards could see. Krakowski Lynda thinks he's annoying as he talks too much and didn't back her up in the caves, joining instead with Gibby the Goblin. Meow Lynda was fine with Meow. After all, respect your elders. Dungeon Master Lynda would think the DM is okay if she knew he existed. "Just give me pancakes and we're cool, broccolini," she says. Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Player Characters